The Day After
by CutePiglet
Summary: 'I want to know if we did something last night.' Yami was pinned to the backseat of the car, Jou was hovering over him, determination written all over his face. Raising an eyebrow, the other answered, 'You mean, you want to know if we had sex? I don't know, we're sitting in your car in the middle of the night and we're both hung over. The answer should be pretty obvious.' One-shot


**Author's note: **Hi there~. This is a birthday present to a lovely friend of mine. She loves Dragonshipping, so I decided to write her this one-shot.

Happy Birthday!

**Rated: **T

**Pairing(s):** Yami no Yuugi x Katsuya Jounouchi (Dragonshipping)

**Summary:** Waking up in a car in the middle of the night has never been fun. But waking up, practically lying on top of your best friend with the first few buttons of your shirt undone is rather, er… unusual, isn't it?

* * *

As quiet as the night, the reflection of the moon shone onto the glimmering doors of the car. The reflection rose in sync with the moon and soon, it penetrated the open roof of the car. There were two figures in the backseat, both of them were fast asleep, their slow and even breaths disappearing into the wind. One of them was using the other's legs as a pillow, his hand was resting on the kneecap and his nose was buried into the thighs. His legs got somehow tangled in the seatbelts and the first buttons of his shirt were undone.

The other's neck had moved to the side and he was probably going to regret falling asleep in this position, as it was a rather uncomfortable position for his neck. His blond hair was a bit messy and his position had caused his bangs to lie on his cheek. A soft groan erupted from his throat and he shifted his legs slightly, causing the other's head to fall onto the soft pillows of the seat.

Blood red eyes shot open at the action, they saw nothing but darkness, except for that little stream of light of the moon. He let his eyes do the work, they looked up at the ink blue sky, meeting at least a million stars and a few grey clouds here and there. All those little dots appeared in his dull eyes, creating a mix of light and dark red, which had been a beautiful sight, that he unfortunately could not see himself. Then, he looked back in front of him and this time, he could make out the front seat of the car, the black wheel and the small keys dangling next to it.

His hand was resting on something warm and soft, so he gave it a small squeeze, though nothing happened. Scanning the situation carefully in his head, he moved his head to the left, narrowing his eyes. Making out a defined jawline and blond hair, he immediately recognized his best friend, Jounouchi. Apparently they had fallen asleep in the car in one of the most awkward positions for two guys.

Clearing his throat, he tried to sit up, but found out that his legs were stuck. With his strong arms, he pushed his torso up and looked over his broad shoulder. His legs were tangled in the pair of seatbelts from the two seats, he could not possibly imagine how he had managed to get them stuck like that, but he silently cursed himself for it. There was clearly no way out of it, he could not even reach them when he tried, it was simply too far away.

There was nothing he could do, except wake his friend up and try to avoid the awkwardness that would probably arise as soon as he woke him up. He carefully raised his arm and poked Jounouchi's chest softly. No reaction. With a small frown, he poked him again, this time a little harder. Still nothing.

Rolling his eyes, he whispered,

'Wake up, Jounouchi.' He earned a soft groan as response. Satisfied, he pushed himself up again, reaching Jou's eyelevel, but Jou's brown eyes were still closed. His slow breaths blew over his cheeks like a soft breeze and he shook his head with a small smile that said, "You asked for it".

Dropping his head so he would not injure Jou's ear, he yelled,

'_Oi!_ Jounouchi!' This time, Jou wake up with a loud yelp and grabbed the first thing his hands found, which were the other's shoulders. Their eyes found each other and Jou's chocolate brown eyes blinked a couple of times. He released his friend's shoulders and pulled back a bit, creating some space between them.

'Yami? What… What's going on? What are you doing in my room?' The other pressed his lips together, if they had been in Jou's room it would have been even worse. Luckily, they were in Jou's car, alone, and not under the same roof as Jou's parents. He tipped his head to the side, a small smile tucking at the corner of his lips, he looked around for a moment and then turned back to his friend.

'Look around, Jou. We're not in your room, we're in your car. _Outside_.' Yami's arms were starting to get tired, because he had to keep himself up with them, since his legs were stuck in the seatbelts. He would get to that later, first, they had to find out why they were here in first place. Jounouchi did what he was told and looked around, Yami followed his example, they were surrounded by large trees and bushes. The place was deserted; there were no houses or any other signs of life, not even some creepy owl sitting on a branch, watching them with its yellow eyes. 'You're really good at finding quiet places.'

'I guess I am, bud.' That's when a sharp pain shot through Yami's head, he shut his eyes and reached for his throbbing head with one of his arms. He gasped when he finally lost his balance and fell. Jou was quick enough to grab his lower arms and hold him in place. 'Wow, easy there. Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, thank you,' Yami muttered. He did not know how he was going to explain that his legs got stuck and he was not planning to tell Jou, anyway. 'Just a headache.' Jou let him go and Yami tried his best to lean against the seats as if nothing was wrong. They looked at each other for a small moment, before Jou started rubbing his temples, groaning quite loudly.

'Ah, now that you mention it, my head hurts, too. Maybe we drank a little too much last night. I've never been so drunk that I couldn't recall what happened the night before. We're hung over.' Yami raised his eyebrow and blinked dryly.

'You think? I guess that explains a lot.' If only that were true. It didn't explain _anything_. What the hell was going on?

Right then, a small breeze made him shiver and he looked down at his chest, his nose turned slightly red when he realized that practically half of chest was visible, he mentally thanked the darkness of the night, buttoning up his shirt again. Jou frowned, eyeing him carefully and folding his arms over his chest.

'Do you remember anything?' Yami looked away, shifting a bit to one side so it would be less obvious that half of his shirt was open. He searched for memories, only a couple of flashes played in his mind and he saw himself opening the front door for Jou. Jou had been wearing a loose shirt and some tight pants, unlike the outfits he would have worn if it was just a movie night, or something like that. Maybe they had gone out to a club and ordered a little too much.

'I think we went out last night,' Yami stated, finishing the last button and turning back to Jou. His friend was tapping the fabric of the chairs with his nails, he always tapped his nails against some surface when he was thinking and Yami could not help but smile at the small thing. It was one of the things only he knew about his best friend. Not even Yugi knew this. He cleared his throat and continued, 'And you know, drank a little too much, got tired, went to your car and fell asleep in a rather, er… Unusual position?'

'It doesn't explain the fact that your feet are stuck back there and that your shirt was open,' Jou muttered with a hint of amusement in his voice. Slowly but surely, Yami blinked a couple of times and this time, his entire face felt as hot as a desert. Jou came a bit closer and patted his shoulder with a small grin. 'I'm not blind, bud. Even though it's dark and we're still a bit sleepy.'

Yami dropped his shoulders in defeat and let out a small sigh. 'All right. Well, now that that's been pointed out, can you help me?' Jou leaned over Yami, muttering an apology when his shoulder brushed past his arm.

'I think it's best if you lie down so your legs aren't bended,' Jou said, looking over his shoulder at him. Yami tried his best to keep a straight face as he gave his friend a small nod and laid himself down on his stomach. He twitched every now and then when he felt Jou's warm hands on his legs to get them free from the seatbelts. After a few minutes, he felt the pressure leaving his legs and that he could freely move them around again, he looked over his shoulder with a small smile and saw that Jou gave him a wink in return.

'Thanks, that's better.' Jou got back on his knees and Yami crawled a bit backwards so he could lean against the door of the car with a small huff. They fell into an uncomfortable silence and Yami kept his arms folded over his chest, squeezing one of his arms tightly. He felt Jou's eyes on him, not leaving him for one second, the light of the moon was teasingly shining onto his face, blinding him in someway. He could not just accept the fact that he and Jou had ended up in a car and that he was the one that got tangled in the seatbelts and fell asleep in Jou's lap. It would not have been so bad if he could remember what happened.

'Maybe I was just really hot and that I had trouble unbuttoning my shirt,' Yami muttered, talking more to himself than to Jou. He moistened his dry lips by sucking them in and lowered his head so his blond bangs covered his face, trying to hide it. 'I really need a moment to think, Jou.' There was a small moment of silence between them, neither moved or spoke, Yami was slowly biting through the soft skin of his lips, the metallic taste spreading itself in his mouth as his teeth dug deeper and deeper. He was sending death glares at the clear ground beneath the car, as if it was the ground's fault that they had ended up here.

'Yami—'

'Maybe we had a small fight last night and you pushed me away and I got stuck in the seatbelts—'

'I would never do that.'

'Then it happened because I was super drunk and couldn't walk straight—'

'You don't even think about seatbelts when you're drunk, trust me.'

'Then, maybe—'

'_Yami_.'

'Can't deny it, can I?' he turned back to Jou's face, his eyes softened a little. His eyes softened every time he looked at Jou, just because he felt that strong bond between them when their eyes met. 'We did _something_ last night. I don't know exactly _what _we did, but I'm sure that we didn't just fall asleep on each other.' Yami slowly narrowed his eyes until they looked like small red slits. 'I'm sorry that—What are you doing?'

Jou had crawled towards him and was now gently pinning him against the soft cushions of the seat. His hot breath made his lips tingle and he felt a small drop of sweat trickling down the side of his face. 'Do you regret it?' His eyelids dropped, they felt heavy, the warmth of Jou's body on his was driving him crazy, he was not used to this kind of contact at all. He tried to escape, but Jou tightened his grip on his arms. 'Do you?'

'What? Jounouchi, we're both hung over, we can't think straight and you want to discuss this now? In the middle of the night?' He raised his eyebrows at him, giving him a look. He was too tired and too paralyzed to move his legs. He could not even run away if he wanted to. 'I don't think we had sex. If that were the case, my pants would be lying on the pave. It's obvious that we didn't go further than kissing.'

Jou softened his grip on Yami's arms, he pulled back a bit and let his hands wander down Yami's arms, nearing his hands. 'You think so?' The small amount of disappointment in his voice caused bells to ring in Yami's head. Something was definitely wrong here. He turned back to Jou, who was looking down at his own hands that were still holding Yami's arms in place.

'… Jounouchi.' It both hit them hard. Jou flinched and Yami stayed perfectly still, his anxiety slowly melting away into the night. It was proven that alcohol could bring one's real feelings to the surface, even if they had sunken so deep that you could barely feel them. He had never truly realized it until now. The thought had been pestering him for so many months and now he finally knew the answer. The only thing left to do was to come clean. 'Whatever happened, I don't regret it. Any of it.'

Jou turned back to him, his hands slid down to Yami's hands and he intertwined their fingers, gently squeezing them. 'You don't?' With a small shake of his head, Yami smiled warmly and leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed against each other. He felt the hunger, the need and the desire to lean even farther and lay his lips on Jou's, but he held still.

'Good.' They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, the desire only growing by the second, but Yami was not sure if he had to make that move. Before he could make the move, Jou made the first move and pressed his lips gently on Yami's. The burning sensation on his lips made his heart almost jump out of his chest, he leaned into the kiss, savoring the moment like it was his most precious treasure. No one could steal this small moment away.

The small nibbling feeling on his lower lip made him smile into the kiss and he pressed himself against Jou's body, deepening the kiss even more. He had always wondered what it would be like, and if he had to be honest, he did not even think about the way he kissed, the only thing that he could think of was the fact that he wanted to be closer and closer until he was practically glued to Jou.

Jou's hands disappeared under his shirt, gently caressing his warm skin with the tips of his fingers. He did not know how, but somehow, he had ended up lying on the seat and Jou was hovering over him, still kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He held his cheeks in his hands, stroking them with his thumbs that send shivers down the other's spine. The pleasure that ran through his veins was indescribable, Jou was creating sparks between their lips and especially with his hands roaming over his skin. The feathery light touches caused Yami to shiver lightly and Jou pressed himself onto Yami, burying his face in the crook of his sweaty neck.

Yami felt the cold breeze of the night ghosting over his skin. He was trying to catch his breath, his chest was rising up and down and he could see the stars dancing in front of his eyes. And he was absolutely sure that he did not see the stars that were high in the night sky.

'You mean a lot to me.' He felt the words breathed onto his neck and he looked at Jou from the corner of his eye. 'More than you know, bud.' Yami smiled at the words, he wrapped his arms tightly around Jou's torso and clutched his shirt in his fists. The fabric clung to inside of his hands.

'Jounouchi…' Jou pulled back and their eyes were glued together for a couple of seconds. Yami's moist lips slowly curled into a content smile, silently telling him that he felt the same way.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hope you liked this small one-shot. Leave a review and you'll get one of my sister's muffins, tee hee~. :3


End file.
